Housekeepin' Aint No Joke
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Typical for every newbie hero, their journey is family related. But this one isn't full of angst and regret. It's time to have fun with the sweetie from Tennessee, and her name is Mary Anne. WARNING!Country slang ahead! OCx?


I know everyone's waiting for the next chapter of _'Anythin But Innocent'_ for my OHSHC fic, but Teen Titans is still effin' awesome too! And I dont even know how this came up, I havent watched the show in like, half a year... Oh well I guess I'll have to watch the whole series over again... *is seceretly jumping for joy* Enjoy!

**DDISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Teen Titans or their comic **_Teen TitansGO!_**. I only own the OC Mary Anne. :)

* * *

Mary Anne sighed in satisfaction as she wiped the sweat off here forehead. She smiled brightly and petted the large mammal before her. "Good girl Suzie, as always." The cow moo-ed in replay.

"MARY ANNE, PHONE!"

The dirty blond teen looked behind her towards her little farm house, where her mother was standing in the back door. "Comin' Mom!" Mary Anne picked up the large bucket of milk and did her best to carry jog to the rustic, two story home without spilling any of the contents. She's lived on her family's humble farm in Tennessee since she was born. So she's grown up milking cows and raising chickens all of her life. She loved her home with her parents and when she finished school, she planned on staying as close to home as possible to help her parents on the farm.

Once she got inside her house, the usual comforting, homing aura that usually washed over her whenever she stepped inside was immediately forgotten when she saw the dark circles under her mother's brown eyes. The wrinkles that were typical for a woman of her age, were now emphasized with worry lines and dark bags from lack of sleep. Mary Anne's heart wrenched for her mother, who's been handling the last couple of weeks harder than the rest of the household. The blond teenager lovingly gave her worrying mother a peck on the cheek, silently telling her it was alright. The woman smiled and nodded, understanding before handing her daughter the cordless phone.

Mary Anne held the phone to her ear, speaking into the receiver with her heavy Tennessee accent, "Hello?"

"_Hey Mary Anne. It's me, Brion." _a male voice greeted on the other line. Mary Anne smiled at the familiarity of the voice. She hasn't heard from her cousin in so long, it was nice to know that he still remembered her.

"Well I'll be damned," she laughed playfully, "if it ain't the great heir to the throne himself! What kin I do ya for, Bri?"

"_I just called to see how you guys were doing out there. Aunty told me that you got locked in the chicken coop yesterday." _His snicker was heard clearly, causing Mary Anne to scoff, mostly because she was embarrassed. She strolled into the kitchen and sat in a nearby chair at the kitchen table.

"Well it's not like it was the first time." She said confidently. "I've always been one ta get caught in one thing or another." It was true. She was always the one to get trapped in something, caught under something, break something. It wasn't because she was unlucky, oh no. She's always gotten the luck of the draw when it came down to odds, she was just very…daring.

Brion's laughed filled her ear, _"True, true… But there was another reason I called as well," _her cousin's voice drifted off, full of worry. Mary Anne nodded, despite that he couldn't see, she knew what he wanted to know.

"So ya'll haven't heard from her either?" Mary Anne mumbled sadly. Her fingers picking at the cloth that covered the kitchen table. Brion sighed, obviously at a loss. Mary Anne understood though, she's been gone for much too long now…

Brion cursed quietly, _"I was hopping that she at least contacted you in someway, a letter or something like that."_

"No. I'm really sorry Brion." She apologized sincerely. "We haven't gotten anything from Terra since before you visited her." she added. She worried about his sister as well, her cousin, she was why Mary Anne's mother has been so down lately. In fact Terra lived on their farm with them for quite a while until she set off again, as she usually did. "Say, why don't you contact those fellows that she lived with when you saw her? They probably know."

"_I just talked to their leader, they haven't heard anything either." _Brion groaned, causing Mary Anne's worry to increase. He really cared dearly for his sister. _"I really want to find her again. I don't feel at peace not knowing if my little sister is safe or not …"_

Mary Anne sighed, guilt stabbing at her insides. "Yeah…"

"_So you agree?"_

Mary Anne was a little shocked. "Of course, she's family."

"_It's good to know that you still feel that way." _her cousin began. Mary Anne waited silently, feeling that there was something left unsaid. Brion let out a small sigh, yet it was heavy with hesitation. _"And that is why I request that you go out and look for Terra..."_

"What?" She whispered harshly, as so her mother wouldn't be able to hear her wherever she was. She should have seen this coming, so why was she so shocked? "Bri, that…" She ran a hand through her dirty blond locks, still damn with sweat. "This is a lot ta ask of me."

"_I know, but I can't leave home right now. And I wont be for quite some time, and I just cant sit around at home not knowing where she is!" _He said, his voice intense and filled with a mixture of many emotions. Such as worry, guilt and disappointment… towards himself. Mary Anne felt those same things. _"Please, please Mary Anne," _he pleaded, _"you're the only one I can really trust until I can get away. Please, I trust you."_

"Oh man…" Mary Anne whined softly.

"_Please. I'll even pay you." _Brion said sounding desperate.

She grimaced, the thought making her sick to her stomach. "Don't patronize me with money, Terra is family." Mary Anne buried her face in the fold of her arm. She already knew what her answer was, she was just trying to think of some reasons why she didn't have too. She let out of an exhausted puff of air. "Goddamn you…"

"_I knew I could count on you, Mary Anne." _He said gratefulness lacing his words. Mary Anne mumbled, her face still in her arm.

"How come I feel like you knew I would say yes?"

"_Because you're a nice, caring, __**loving **__person?"_

"Yer just kissin' ass now, Brion." Brion laughed. "I have to let Mom know of course."

"_Of course." _Brion confirmed.

"So I'll let you know after I run this by her. I don't know how she'll feel about this though. Losing Terra was already bad enough but I think she'll cry if I leave home." Mary Anne said, forcing a small laugh.

"_I'm sure she'll understand."_

"You better hope so… Imma go an ask her now, so I'll call you later."

"_Alright, talk to you later Mary Anne."_

"Later Bri." Once she hung up she sat there at the table, mentally prepping herself for the next conversation soon to come. She was definitely not looking forward to this. With once last stroke of her face with her hand she pulled herself up from the table to slowly make her way to find her mother. When she turned away from the table she froze in her tracks, seeing the woman standing in the doorway, a look of knowledge in her eyes. Mary Anne looked down at her mother's hands, seeing Mary Anne's favorite hat, a dark brown, cow boy styled one, in one of her hands and a pair of black working gloves in the other. The wheels in her head finally started turning when she processed these items. She always wore those when she went on an exploration…

Mary Anne locked her orange-brown eyes on her mother, "Momma-"

"Go. I understand," the woman interrupted. She held out the hat and gloves out for her daughter, silently signaling for her to take them. Mary Anne smiled a grateful smile as she placed her hat securely on her head. She was embraced by her mother, feeling better knowing that the woman understood the situation. Mary Anne pulled away, looking at her mom with concerned eyes.

"Yer father will understand too." Her mom said comfortingly. She raised her hands to the teens cheek held her face tenderly. "We handled the farm before you, and I think we'll do just as fine while yer away." A confident smile on her winkled features. Mary Anne held her mother's hands to her face, nodding.

Her mom stepped back, releasing her. "Go get ready." She said simply, nudging her head over towards the stair case which lead to the upstairs where all the rooms where located. With one last smile and hug, Mary Anne made her way quickly up to her room to pack for her journey.

She located her hiking back pack that was sitting innocently in the corner of her small room and opened it on her bed. She didn't have a large variety of clothes, she usually just wore her comfortable jean short-shorts, a pair of brown cowgirl boots that matched her hat. A bright green and blue plaid crop-top that had a was to be tied in the front, and a brown tank top underneath it. So she packed several pairs of all of these clothes of a variety of shades. She packed her toiletries and unmentionables all of the necessities… Could you count an old stuffed bunny with a missing eye as a necessity? Eh, why not?

Once she finished packing she made her way back downstairs to see her parents sitting silently in the living room. Yet oddly enough there was a comforting air in the room, as if it was a normal thing for everyone, like she was going to school. Her parents stood when they she descended from the stairs, her father's arm around her mother's shoulders. Mary Anne gave them a big hug, her heart warmed by their words of encouragement. She looked at her father noticing the smile that tugged his features, his once bright orange-brown hair now grayed at the temples. Mary Anne giggled when he squashed her hat farther down on her head.

"So," he started, his accent not nearly as thick as Mary Anne's or his wife's. Which is expected since he was never raised in the south. "Where do you plan on going, sprout?"

His daughter flashed her pearly whites at him, pushing the tip of her hat up with the pad of her thumb. Her smile brimming with confidence and excitement. "Jump City, I'm gonna go check out those Titans that Brion was talkin' about."

* * *

Taa-Daa! This little character of mine has been floatin' about in my fanfiction column of my mind and has finally produced this little number! Though unfortunately, Mary Anne and I haven't decided on who she'll develop a relationship with... Please stay tuned so you can find out who it'll be! Hell, I don't even know!

_**And remember, Reviews and alerts make Jump City a safer place. c:**_


End file.
